Him and that Stupid Smile
by little-miss-jedi
Summary: No longer a viggy. A fic in which Leia decides she detests Lando with a vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Him and That Stupid Smile

this is a short viggy in which Leia gets to slag Lando Calrissian. I never really liked him anyway. Disclaimer...I do not own Star Wars. I just spend an unhealthy amount of time obsessing over it.

'Miss Organa,' there is a cool mechanical voice behind me and I turn around to see a droid standing in the doorway. 'Mr Calrissian wants to see you.'

I frown. There is something not right about Lando, even after he saved our skins on Cloud City. He always seems hesitant when he talks, and he speaks slowly sometimes, like he's talking to a small child. Like he's choosing his words carefully whilst in my company. Well, if he's trying not to swear, that's fine by me, but somehow I don't think that's it...

'Miss Organa,' the droid tries again. I shake my head to clear it. 'Of course,' I tell it. 'Lead on.' The droid takes me to the recreational area of the Rebel Base, in a corner where we can't be overheard. Lando is waiting for me, somewhat anxiously. 'Leia,' he says, jumping up as I approach. 'So glad you could come...'

'What is it?' I ask, trying to read his expression.

'Sit down,' Lando gestures to a vacant chair and I oblige by lowering myself into it. Lando takes a deep breath. 'First, I just want to say how glad I am Han was rescued from Jabba's palace.'

_So you should be, you evil little thing, _I think scathingly, but I suppose, somewhat reluctantly that I do owe him one for going undercover in Jabba's palace...

'And?' I prod. Lando bows his head. 'And I wanted to give you some advice. I hear that you and Han are...'

I wait. _An item? Together? _I don't supply the words for him. A part of me likes to see him squirm.

'Are involved,' Lando says finally, slightly delicately. I nod silently and he continues, 'and I wish to...warn you.'

'Warn me. Right.' I say flatly. 'I know all about Han being a smuggler. He doesn't try too hard to hide it, you know. Something you two have in common. But unlike you,' I add suddenly, 'he doesn't do anything for the Imperials. _Anything_.'

The words slice him, I can see, but I'm not sorry. Lando has to regather his strength and continues, 'let's look at it like this,' he says finally. 'If you are a delicate, beautiful, rich flower, Han is... he is the over-excited Tauntaun who will step on you.'

I feel the anger rise in me and I stand. 'What are you saying?' I demand fiercely. If he DARE try...I'll...I'll...

Lando goes pale. 'I didn't mean to upset you...but...'

'But what?' I say loudly. 'Han will ruin my reputation? Just because I'm seeing an EX-smuggler...'

'I'm not saying that!' Lando rethinks. 'Actually...yes, that is kind of what I'm saying...' he tries a feeble smile, the smile that wins so many over... I want to slap him so badly I wouldn't be surprised if my hand was twitching.

I deliberately narrow my eyes and stare down my nose at him. It's a pity I don't have half-moon glasses to make it more impressive. I remember, from when I was about eight up until I was fifteen, there was a librarian who worked in the library at the Alderaan palace. She had that look just _ETCHED _onto her face. I don't think she could help it. She was always carrying about four heavy books at a time, and when she glared at you, you couldn't help but fear she was going to throw them all at you.

If I had four heavy books, I would throw them at Lando. But I don't, so I search for the next best thing. The chair, maybe? Or the table...that'd be HEAPS better...no, I'd better not do anything to disfigure his face. We need his smile, otherwise we'll never win over the Almandi system. Damn it. I feel the anger rising inside me...how _DARE_...

I can feel something rising inside me, like a storm. I want to lash out, my anger like a tornado destroying everything around it. It want the storm to overtake me, I want its thunder to be heard as far away as Coruscant, I want the clouds to block every sun from here to Tatooine. I want the lightning to pierce the heart of any being who dares defy me...

I don't think it's Lando I'm even angry at any more. My hand grips the back of my chair. I could probably lift it with one finger. I feel invincible...I feel...

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

I look around suddenly, to see who spoke, but I can't see anyone. It's just Lando, myself and a few of those Rebel pilots...but most are too dim to string three words together, let alone seven. The words are repeated, over and over.

'Can you hear it?' I say to Lando sharply.

'Hear what?' he asks. I can see fear in his eyes.

As the voice fades, so does my storm. I take a deep breath and shout, 'first of all, Han Solo is a changed man, Calrissian. If you can't see that he's changed for the better then you're as dim as a pile of bantha droppings! Secondly, I know it may be hard to face, but I do love Han. And finally,' I take a step forward and grab his collar. 'I do not wish to have the respect of those who judge a woman by the people she chooses to socialise with. People,' I raise my voice, 'like YOU!'

A Rebel tactician sticks his head through the doorway, rubbing his forehead. I let go of Lando's collar as he says, 'if you don't mind, Princess, I don't think it's a good idea to have a shouting match here.'

'I apologise for the Princess' behaviour,' Lando cuts in smoothly, flashing his winning smile. The tactician softens considerably and gives me a pointed look. 'Don't do it again,' he says to me angrily, then turns to Lando and says with a smile, 'good day, Mr Calrissian.'

I don't spare Lando another glance. I turn on my heel and walk away.

Damn Calrissian and his stupid smile.

Should I continue this? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took me a while...I've been trying to think of a suitable storyline.

All the usual disclaimers on this fic. I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

'And THEN guess what happened?' I demand. Han keeps working on the Falcon, but I hear a barely audible murmur of, 'I'm sure you'll tell me.'

Fortunately for him, I pretend I haven't heard. After all, he's someone to yell at, isn't he?

I howl, 'the technician told ME to be quiet!

'I can see why.'

I freeze, something cold trickling through my veins. Han seems to realise he's said the wrong thing. I let out a long, shuddering breath.

'Repeat that.'

Han gazes innocently up at me. 'Repeat what?'

That's it.

'Look!' I say heatedly, 'I just stuck up for you in front of that no-good, scruffy-looking nerf…' ok, maybe that insult wouldn't be ideal… 'laser-brain…'

Han puts his hand on my shoulder, sees my furious expression, and takes his hand off my shoulder again. 'If you ask me…'

'Which I'm not,' I say rudely.

Han goes on as if I haven't spoken, which infuriates me even more. I feel something swirling inside me, like my hurricane but weaker…

'I think you've never really liked Lando,' Han says wisely.

I want to explode. Did he listen to anything I said within the last ten minutes! 'News-flash, moon jockey. He betrayed us to the Imperials!'

'He saved our butts on Tatooine,' Han says simply. I know very few people who can say the word "butt" and still maintain their composure, and he's one of them. 'You only yelled at him today because you were looking for an excuse to get angry with him. I had very little to do with it.

'You keep this up and I won't need an excuse to get angry with you.'

Han cuts me off. 'I think…'

'Oh, REALLY?' I snarl. 'That's a first. Maybe you should…'

Han cuts me off. 'I think you should talk to Luke. He's really into all those Jedi philosophies, being one himself and all.'

'Excuse me?' I draw myself up to my full height.

'Yeah,' Han seems a bit uncertain now. 'You know…that fear leads to anger, anger leads to whatever kinda thing.'

Fear? Fear? OK, that's it. I take a step forward, a bit unsure of what I should do but if it looks threatening enough maybe he'll take it all back. Then suddenly my comlink beeps. It's Mon Mothma.

'Leia Organa,' she says clearly. 'Come to my office immediately.'

I frown. 'Of course.' Can't she tell I'm not done yelling yet?

'Oh, and on your way, collect Mr Calrissian. He should still be in the base.'

'Pardon?'

'You heard me. Tell Mr Calrissian the two of you are summoned to my office immediately.' Mon Mothma cuts the communication. I turn to Han. He heard every single word and his jaw has dropped.

'I'll go arrange Lando's funeral,' Han says after a moment. 'Come on Chewie.'

Chewbacca growls at him and follows Han out the hangar, leaving me to storm, infuriated with this turn of events, out the other exit.


End file.
